A financial institution may require an applicant to submit several documents when applying for a financial service, such as a loan. Such documents may be submitted electronically, for use in verifying the applicant's income, assets, and/or debts. The financial institution may hire a business specializing in the processing of electronic documents to manually classify the documents and/or extract information from the documents as part of an approval process, such as a loan approval process.